No Vamps allowed
by lilmizzkkCullen
Summary: when Edward cheats on Bella with ...she leaves and goes to Canada,what happens when she and her new friends created a band,at one of their concerts Bella sees the Cullen's for the first time in 3 years set after Bella and Edward get married,everything is the same but there is no Nessie,Cullen's are vampire's Bella and the rest of the band are human.RATED M ,all Cullen's involved.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is just after Bella and Edward gets married, everything is the same but there is no Nessie. Cullens are vampire's bella+the rest of the band are human

Bpov

Me, max tiffany and Jo are best friend and are all part of **no vamps allowed**, a band that we created. We first met when I was 20 years old just after I moved to Canada and E…E…he cheated on me with T...Her.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_I had just finished a long hard day at work; I worked as a newspaper editor, and was on my way home. I_

_took the bus today as it was sunny and the Cullen's can't come out in the sun and Edward usually picks me up .I've called Edward 5 times already and he hadn't picked up the phone so I figured he must have went to hunt or something._

_30 minutes later._

_I was just about to get off the bus when in realised it was raining .crap.i put my umbrella up and walked home. I was just about to open the front Dorr when I was grabbed in a cool vies grip from behind. I was just about to scream when I heard a familiar chuckle behind me_

"_Emmett put me down NOW "I demanded_

"_Aww Bells, your no fun "he said putting me down_

"_I don't care "I muttered back_

"_Emmett leave your little sister alone please"Esme called quietly from the living room_

"_Ok mum "Emmett said looking like a sulking school boy that had just been told of by a teacher._

_I walked inside with a smirk plastered on my face "yher Emmett leave me alone "I said to wind him up_

"_I will get you Bella "he said looking frustrated_

"_Yher yher whatever Em "I said as I walked inside._

"_HAY everyone "I said as I went upstairs. I went to mine and Edwards's room, to shower and change out of these formal clothes._

_I opened the door and saw Edward and a strawberry blond haired woman completely naked and rolling around the bed moaning._

"_What the hell is going on in here!?"I screeched _

"_Erm Bella this isn't what it looks like "Edward said as he jumped up off on the blond haired girl looking guilty._

"_Well then what is it Edward? Coz to me it looks like you and that blond BITCH were just having I right? Or have I just completely misunderstood what I have just seen? "I asked in a furious tone._

"_ ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH."The blond spun around so she was facing me._

_ . this was not happening._

_I gasped in surprise as I saw the beautiful face of…_

**AN**

Hi this is a new story,soo who do you think this woman is pm me and let me know.

Lilmizzkkcullen xoxo mw


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW "decadenceofmysoul" **

"Mireads"**read this chapter you will find out if you are right.**

**Explicit language ****in this chapter and one pissed Bella**

**Chapter 2**

_**I opened the door and saw Edward and a strawberry blond haired woman completely naked and rolling around the bed moaning.**_

"_**What the hell is going on in here!?"**_

_**I screeched **_

"_**Erm Bella this isn't what it looks like "Edward said as he jumped up off on the blond haired girl looking guilty.**_

"_**Well then what is it Edward? Coz to me it looks like you and that blond BITCH were just having I right? Or have I just completely misunderstood what I have just seen? "I asked in a furious tone.**_

"_** ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH."The blond spun around so she was facing me.**_

_** . this was not happening.**_

_**I gasped in surprise as I saw the beautiful face of…**_

_Tanya._

_ CANT BE, I MUST BE SEING THINGS._

"_Hi Bella, "she said in a sweet voice" guess Edward wanted me all this time "She smirked_

_I turned to Edward "how could you do this to me? "I yelled at him_

_Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all came bursting into the room._

"_Bells what's wro...WHAT THE FUCK?"Emmett said looking more confused the he had ever been._

_Edward and Tanya hurriedly got dressed._

"_I…I…I"I stuttered_

"_Oh is the poor little human lost for words? "Tanya said with a smirk, she won't be smirking when I wipe it of her god dam ._

"_YOU SLUT, HOW DARE YOU, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU STAND SEEING OTHER PROPLE HAPPY?"I screeched at her_

"_Oh poor Bella I guess you were just second best "she said with a smile_

"_Maybe .but at lease I'm not 2 timing prick "I sad as I looked pointedly at Edward "and you said you loved me, what a lot of shit?"_

_I pushed past Edward and Tanya and went to the walk in closet; I grabbed my duffle bag and shoved some of my casual clothes in it._

"_Bella? Bella, what are you doing? Edward asked me while pulling on his hair._

"_Leaving "I stated and I stated crying ran to the bathroom and grabbed all my stuff._

"_Bella don't go "Esme pleaded _

"_I have to, I'm not wanted"_

"_Yes you are "everyone but Tanya said in unison._

"_To bad "I said as I grabbed my make-up and shoved it in my bag._

"_Oh and Edward"_

"_Yher?"_

"_I won't need_

_This so you might as well keep it "I said as I slid my wedding ring of and threw it at him._

_I looked at the rest of the Cullen's they all had a pleading look in their eyes._

"_I…I…I'm sorry"_

"_Em can you take me to the airport "(I don't know if it is possible to get a plane from forks to Canada, I just made it up :))_

"_Yher sure Bells whatever you want"_

"_No Bella you can't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry "I said choking back tears that threatened to overtake me and the pin of losing the Cullen's again._

_Jasper winced in pain "sorry jasper"_

_I hugged everyone except Edward and Tanya as I got in Emmett's jeep, the drive to the airport was quiet. Once we got there I hugged Emmett and left._

_The flight took about 4 hours. Goodbye to my old life._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_**AN**_

_**WOW THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE COZ I LOVE EDWARD ABND BELLA TOGETHER.**_

_**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW.**_

_**LILMIZZKKCULLE XOXO MHW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN=ANY SONGS I USE I DO NOT OWN CREDIT TO TAYLOR SWIFT**_

WHEN SINGING

NORMAL: BELLA

_ITALICS: TIFFANY_

_**BOLD ITALICS: MAX**_

**BOLD NORMAL: JO**

Chapter 3

I first met Max, Tiffany and Jo when I went back to college in Canada; they were the first people I met. Now we are all part of a band we made No Vamps allowed and yes this is related to the Cullen's. I haven't told the others that the Cullen's are vampires just that they are evil so we thought that as vamps were evil we would call our band no vamps allowed, it makes more sense if you see our band logo, it's a heart with a red cross over the top of it saying no vamps allowed, and it basically is saying that no jerks are allowed to steal our hearts. Again.

We are just getting ready to perform at the second place since we first created our band. I'm the lead singer, I also play guitar and piano, Jo plays drums but also sings, Max plays piano and guitar and sings and Tiffany plays guitar and sings.

We are back stage changing, we all wear things that coordinate like Jo and Max are wearing black jeans, Jo is wearing a black and blue shirt and Max is wearing a red and black shirt. Tiffany is wearing a black skater dress that comes to the bottom of her knees. She also wears red jewellery; I'm wearing strapless black dress that puffs out at the waist that comes just below my mid-thigh, I have blue Jewellery and black heals that Alice would have had to force me to put on, the others are wearing black ,blue or red converses.

"You're on in 5"said a tall blond girl who reminded me of Rose.

"Come on you guys; let's get this show on the road. "I said as everyone laughed at me.

Going onto stay and I we can see thousands of people

"Are you guys ready for the best night ever? "I say into the microphone, the crowed cheer

"OK SO WE ARE GOING TO START I'D LIE"

"WHOOOOOOOOO"TH CROUD CHEAR

"I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colours in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>But I know all his favourite songs<br>And..."

_[Chorus:] all girls_  
>"I could tell you his favourite colour's BLUE<br>He loves to argue, born on the 20TH

Hi sisters ARE beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>and if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie" 

BELLA  
>"He looks around the room<br>innocently overlooks the truth  
>shouldn't a light go on?<br>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
>He sees everything black and white<br>Never let nobody see him cry  
>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<p>

_[Chorus]_BELLA

He stands there, then walks away  
>My god if I could only say,<br>"I'm holding every breath for you..."

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up  
>is "My god, he's beautiful."<br>So I put on my make-up  
>and pray for a miracle<p>

Yes, I could tell you his favourite colour's BLUE  
>He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me<br>His sisters ARE beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>and if you asked me if I love him<br>if you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie"<p>

_**AN**_

_**WOW SO DOUBLE UPDATE IN ONE DAY, THIS IS JUST BECAUSE I HAVE FREE TIME PROBLY GET ONE UPDATE A WEEK USALY ON THE WEEKEND**_

I finished singing and the crowd went wild I was looking around the audience when in the first row I saw THEM


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_

_**SO ALL SONGS I USE I DON'T OWN CREDIT THE ARTIST, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT /I ALSO CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT HOW IM GOING TO SHOW WHOS SINGING I WILL NOW JUST WRITE THEIR NAME**_

CHAPTER 4

The Cullen's, they all seem shocked to see me, Tanya is holding up her left hand, and she is wearing what used to be my ring. Alice is looking at my outfit with a grin on her face.

"Ok so we are going to sing red now"

BELLA:

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
>Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly<br>Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
>Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all""<p>

_[Chorus:]BELLA_  
>"Losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>But loving him was red  
>Loving him was red"<p>

_[Verse 2:]BELLA _  
>"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you<br>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song  
>Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer<br>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong"

_[Chorus:]BELLA_  
>"Losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>But loving him was red  
>Oh, red<br>Burning red"

_[Bridge:]BELLA_  
>"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes<br>Tell myself it's time now, got to let go  
>But moving on from him is impossible<br>When I still see it all in my head  
>In burning red<br>Burning, it was red"

_[Chorus:]BELLA_  
>"Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>'Cause loving him was red  
>Yeah, yeah, red<br>We're burning red"

_[Post-Chorus:]TIFFANY,JO,MAX_  
>"And that's why he's spinning' 'round in my head<br>Comes back to me, burning red  
>Yeah, yeah" <p>

BELLA  
>"His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street"<p>

"SO NEXT WE ARE GOING TO SING STAY, STAY, STAY"

I said looking at the Cullen's, Edward met my gaze and looked at his feet.

BELLA

"I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
>I threw my phone across the room at you<br>I was expecting some dramatic turn away  
>but you stayed.<p>

This morning I said "we should talk about it,"  
>'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved<br>That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
>And said "okay, let's talk," and I said:"<p>

TIFFANY

"Stay, stay, and stay  
>I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay.<p>

Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers  
>Who took all of their problems out on me<br>But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing  
>I love you because you have given me no choice but to<p>

Stay, stay, stay  
>I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay."<p>

BELLA

"You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes and dreams  
>I just like hanging out with you all the time<br>All those times that you didn't leave its been occurring to me  
>I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life.<p>

Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time  
>No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad<br>So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
>Stay, stay, stay, I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time"<p>

When we finished singing the crowd went wild.

_**AN**_

_**SOO 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I'M ON A ROLL**_

_**ANYWAY FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW**_

_**LILMIZZKKCULLEN OXOX MWH**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok so next we are going to sing you belong with me"

(Tiffany)

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
>she's going off about something that you said<br>Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do."

(Bella)

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do."

(Both girls)

"But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you.  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?"

(Bella)

"Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<p>

And you've got a smile  
>That can light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<p>

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."<p>

(Tiffany)

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me."<p>

_[Instrumental](boys play)_

(Bella +tiffany)  
>"Oh, I remember you driving to my house<br>In the middle of the night.  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
>I know your favourite songs,<br>And you tell me about your dreams.  
>Think I know where you belong,<br>Think I know it's with me.

(Bella)

"Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?"<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me." <p>

(tiffany)  
>"You belong with me.<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?"<p>

(Bella)  
>"You belong with me."<p>

The crowed was soo loud I couldn't even here myself think.

"Ok so now we are going to have a 15 minute brake and we will be back."

We all walked of stage to the backstage lounge and were told that there were some fans who wanted to meet us.

"Ok sure bring them in, "tiff said

The short redheaded lady brought the Cullen's and Tanya in through the door.

"Bella!" Esme said rushing over to hug me

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked just as Em pulled me into a bear hug

"Cant breath Em"

"Ops sorry bells"

I hugged al the Cullen's, we'll all excepted Tanya and Edward.

"Erm who are these" Jo asked

"This is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice jasper, Edward and Tanya "I said pointing them out

"And this is max, tiffany, and Jo." Introduced

"OMG! Bella I lllooovvvveee your dress. Where did you get it? "Alice screeched

"Thankyou, I can't remember ,I got it just after I came here, when...Well you know "I said

"It's adorable and I love your shoes"

"Thanks Alice"

"Hi Bella "Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice.

I ignore her because I could feel the anger building inside.

"Bella your invited to mine and Edwards wedding. "She said handing me the had a huge picture of her on the front.

"Thanks but we will be on tour"

"Please please Bella come it will be fun "Alice chimed

"Ok, ok, ok if you stop jumping up and down like a two year old on Christmas day "I said

"Ok "Alice said and she sat down on the couch "I can't jump from here "she said to herself as we all laughed at her grin.

"Hey Bella can you do something for me "Tanya asked

"No"

"For Edward and the rest of the Cullen's then"

"Not for Edward but for the others, what do you want?"

"Could you be one of our bride's maid and you and your band preform at out reception."

What

Did she just ask me to go to their wedding?

"What, are you for real, I don't even want to talk to you now, so why am I going to want to come you and his wedding?"

"Come on "Edward said

"Ok we will perform, and but you will have to wait and see about the brides made thing"

"We are on in 5 you should leave now"

The Cullen's walked out and I was pissed it was nice seeing them again,thats when I knew what song we were going to sing next.

AN

SOOOO TANYA'S A BITCH RIGHT

**_FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW._**

**_LILMIZZKKCULLE XOXO MHW_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked back on stage ready to sing

"Hey guys so we thought we would stop with the lovey dovey songs and throw this one in

"

(Bella)  
>"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"<br>(tiff)  
>"Ha!<br>Time for a little revenge" 

(Bella)  
>"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...<br>I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from" <p>

(Tiffany is any words in brackets)

(Bella)  
>She's not a saint<br>And she's not what you think  
>She's an actress,( whoa)<br>She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, (whoa)  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge"<p>

(Bella)

"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<p>

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity" <p>

(Bella)  
>She's not a saint<br>And she's not what you think  
>She's an actress,( whoa)<br>She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, (whoa)  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<p>

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<br>(Whoa)

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress,( whoa)  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

The crowd went wild and I saw Em laughing at the chorus. Tanya was looking so guilty I almost laughed aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_

_**So I am going to start calling Tiffany, Tiff/disclamer=what ever songs is use, I don't own same for twilight I don't own it just borrowing its characters.**_

. .

Chapter 7

So we went straight to the next song

"We are now going to sing blank space"

The actual music video was playing on the drop down screen behind up (the video is the same one as Taylor swifts but instead of Taylor its Bella and the guy has bronze hair and is called Edward instead of Sean and the silver car is a volvo)

(Tiff)

"Nice to meet you  
>Where you been?<br>I could show you incredible things  
>Magic, madness, heaven, sin<br>Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
>Look at that face, you look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play  
>New money, suit and tie<br>I can read you like a magazine  
>Ain't it funny rumours fly<br>And I know you heard about me  
>So hey, let's be friends<br>I'm dying to see how this one ends  
>Grab your passport and my hand<br>I could make the bad guys good for a weekend"

(Bella)

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name"<p>

(Bella)  
>"Cherry lips<br>Crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the king baby I'm your queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>But the worst is yet to come"

(Tiff)  
>"Oh no"<p>

(Bella)  
>"Screaming, crying, perfect storms<br>I could make all the tables turn  
>Rose garden filled with thorns<br>Keep you second guessing like oh my god  
>Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy<br>but you'll come back each time you leave  
>Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I got a blank space baby<br>And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you" <p>

(Tiff)

"Boys only want love if its torture  
>don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you"<p>

(Bella)  
>"So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game

Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I got a blank space baby<br>And I'll write your name"

The crowd went wild again

"So we are taking request witch song do you guys want us to sing the name that is shouted the loudest wins."

Most people screamed I knew you were trouble.

"Ok so we will sing …I knew you were trouble then we are never getting back together"

"Whhhooooo"the crowd screamed

"Ok so this is I knew you were trouble."

(Tiff)

"I think-I think when it's all over,  
>it just comes back in flashes, you know?<br>It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
>It just all comes back. But he never does.<br>I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
>It's not really anything he said or anything he did,<br>It was the feeling that came along with it.  
>And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.<br>But I don't know if I should.  
>I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.<br>But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
>Maybe he knew that when he saw me.<br>I guess I just lost my balance.  
>I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.<br>It was losing me." 

(Bella)  
>Once upon a time a few mistakes ago<br>I was in your sights, you got me alone  
>You found me, you found me, you found me<br>I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
>And when I fell hard you took a step back<br>Without me, without me, without me" 

(Tiff)  
>"And he's long gone when he's next to me<br>an I realize the blame is on me" 

(Bella)  
>"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<br>'Til you put me down, oh  
>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<br>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<br>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see" 

(Tiff)

"He was long gone when he met me  
>And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!"<p>

(Bella)  
>"I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<br>'Til you put me down, oh  
>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<br>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"<p>

(Tiff)  
>"Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" <p>

(Bella)  
>"And the saddest fear comes creeping in<br>That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" <p>

(Tiff)  
>"I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>Trouble, trouble, trouble"

(Bella)  
>"I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>Trouble, trouble, trouble"

"we are never getting back together, we are never getting back together, we are never getting back together"the crowed chanted.

"soo this is we are never getting back together"

(Bella)

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
>Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen each other in a month  
>When you said you needed space. (What?)<br>Then you come around again and say  
>"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."<br>Remember how that lasted for a day?  
>I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."" <p>

(Tiff)  
>Ooh, we called it off again last night<br>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" 

(Bella)  
>"We are never ever ever getting back together,<br>We are never ever ever getting back together,  
>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me<br>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" 

(Tiff)  
>"Like, ever..." <p>

(Bella)  
>"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights<br>And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
>And you would hide away and find your peace of mind<br>With some indie record that's much cooler than mine" 

(Tiff)  
>"Ooh, you called me up again tonight<br>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"

(Bella)  
>"We are never, ever, ever getting back together<br>We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)<br>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" 

(Tiff)  
>"Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah<br>Oh oh oh"  
>(Bella)<br>"I used to think that we were forever ever  
>And I used to say, "Never say never..."<br>Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,<br>We are never getting back together. Like, ever""

(Tiff)  
>"No!"<p>

(Bella)  
>"We are never ever ever getting back together<br>We are never ever ever getting back together  
>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me<br>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" 

(Tiff)  
>"We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,<br>We, ooh, getting back together" 

(Bella)  
>"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)<br>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

I saw Edwards smile fade and his mouth hang open augh, he knows he cheated on me more than once and I forgave him before, but not this time mother fucker.

Especially when he saw his name and the guy had bronze hair

"OK GUYS SO I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN TONIGHT THST IT FROM US"I shouted over the crowed.

Tiff,Jo,Max and me walked of stage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN**_

_**The band live in a house together in Canada, the Cullen's moved there.**_

**Chapter 8.**

It had been 2 weeks since the concert and Alice had be nonstop begging me to be a brides maid so I agreed, I was totally going to Tanya's wedding to prove to Edward that I had moved on.

We were in a dress shop when I asked Tanya

"So what is the colour scheme?"

"Do you remember that blue you had at your wedding? "She asked

"Yher, sure I do "I said confused

"Well it's white and that blue "she smiled

"Oh, ok,that will look nice on your skin tone "was this bitch really trying to copy my life? I was soo angry but I played it cool.

"I know ,right "she said "anyway ,Bella ,you are going to find yourself a strapless long dress in that colour blue, Alice, find yourself a spaghetti strapped short dress in that blue, and there is no price limit "she said.

Sweet, I am going to buy the most expensive dress I can find just to waste her money.

"Edwards paying "she smiled; I will just waste his then.

I looked for ages until I saw it, the perfect dress. I took it to the changing room where Tanya was giving Alice feedback on the dresses she was trying on.

"Guys I found one "I said as I walked into the small cubical, I tried the dress on and fell in love, It was a floor length dress ,that was flowed but showed off my curves. It had a sweetheart neckline and from the neckline to the waist was covered in silver diamantes (I HAVE A DRESS LIKE THIS)

I showed Alice and Tanya and their mouths dropped

"omg"They said together

I took the dress of and went to find some shoes, Alice followed.

"Hey you know Edward will have a hard time keeping his eyes on Tanya and not on you"she said with a smirk,

"That's his problem then, isn't it? "I said with a smirk,

We left the shop with dresses and shoes for all of us, Tanya had a dress that looked exactly like my wedding dress but was more cup- cakey (**Bella's dress was the one she had in breaking dawn part one in her dream)**

**2 months later**

Me, Tanya and Alice were in Tanya's room .we had just finished getting ready when Eleazar knocked on the door

"Come in "I said knowing he would hear me.

"Are you ready? "He asked Tanya

"Yes dad, let's go "she replied

Alice went first then I followed .we both had white Rosses while Tanya has blue ones to match our dresses.

**E,POV(EDWARD)**

Rosalie started playing the piano as I heard Alice near the back door(THE WEDDING IS IN THE SAME PLACE BELLA'S WAS IN BREAKING DAWN)first I saw Alice in a short, blue dress walking down the aisle, followed by Bella, she was wearing a long dress, in the shade of blue I still love on her, she wore her hair in curls that cascaded down to her waist, she looked even more beautify then Tanya, she just looked like a cup cake wearing too much make up, whereas Bella had hardly any on. She was a vision.

I mumbled my vowels after Tanya wondering if this was the right choice

"Mr Cullen "my thoughts were interrupted

"Do you?"

"I..I..."I looked past Tanya at Bella, I couldn't do this "I...I cant I'm so sorry, but I… I still love Bella. "I said feeling guilty for the money I has wasted, the guests gasped

"What…nooo .Edward you cheated on her remember for me, Edward you can't still love her ,look at her "Tanya screeched

"Exactly look at her, she's beautiful, and I do still love her "I said I walked over to Bella.

_**AN**_

_**Ohhh so what will Bella say.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

What .Nooo .He cheated on me.

"Bella, I'm so…"Edward said as I interrupted him.

" Edward this isn't the first time you've done this to me and I've moved on, I don't love you anymore "I said as I rushed inside.

**Edward ****P.O.V**

" so…"Bella interrupted me

" Edward this isn't the first time you've done this to me and I've moved on, I don't love you anymore "she said as she rushed inside.

"Bella! "I called after her, she ignored me. I ran down the aisle to follow her, just as she was about to rush out the front door, I grabbed her arm.

"Get of me "she shouted at me as she looked past me. I turned realising, Em, Rose, Alice, Jas

, Tanya, mum and dad were behind me watching us.

"Bella, listen, I love you, I have never stopped loving you."I said

"You…you were the one who cheated on me, remember? You were going to marry her, and if you don't remember you broke my heart. "She screamed

"Bella let me explain…"I begged

"no, I spent two years ,trying to get over you ,two years, and now I have I'm not going back, this isn't the first time you cheated ,remember that other girl ,Bree, "Shit.i forgave you but not this time I'm sorry I just don't love you.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward looked like I had just smacked him in the face, my words must have stung.

"Ohhh Eddie, we can still get married, come on "Tanya said whilst trying to pull him to the back garden

"No "he said coolly

"Come on, tonight I can show you why you picked me instead of her "she said winking

Eww

"I USALY LAUGH AT THAT SORT OF STUFF, BUT THAT Was JUST …EEEWWW"Em boomed, I couldn't help but laugh as rose slapped him on the head.

"OUCH. What was that for? "He asked

"You know what "Rose said sternly.

_**AN**_

_**Soo what will happen next, I just had to add Emmett's comment and have Rose hit him.**_

_**Review ,favourite, and follow**_

_**lilmizzkkcullen**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

**Edward looked like I had just smacked him in the face, my words must have stung.**

**"Ohhh Eddie, we can still get married, come on "Tanya said whilst trying to pull him to the back garden**

**"No "he said coolly**

**"Come on, tonight I can show you why you picked me instead of her "she said winking**

**Eww**

**"I USALY LAUGH AT THAT SORT OF STUFF, BUT THAT Was JUST …EEEWWW"Em boomed, I couldn't help but laugh as rose slapped him on the head.**

**"OUCH. What was that for? "He asked**

**"You know what "Rose said sternly.**

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

Really? Trust Emmett to say that, I fell so bad for Bella, I know I wasn't nice to her before but I like her, Edward is such stupid dick. He lost an amazing person for Tanya, that slut

"I heard that you know "Edward said

"Yep and it's true you are a stupid di… "

"ok guys I'm leaving "Bella said, she got her purse and coat and went to get jo ,tiffany and max .They all left after Bella gave us all a hug, all excepted dickward and his slut.

**Tanya P.O.V**

I grabbed eddies arm,

"Hey babe lets go, we can still get married "I said to my Eddie

"I don't want to marry you, I love Bella not you."He said coolly.

"Fine! Go run after that stupid little clumsy human, I don't care. I hope you're happy "I yelled as I stormed off upstairs.

Edward P.O.V

I ran out to the car that Bella was about to drive away in can't lose her again.

I gripped the car door and open it.

"Bella, listen, please .I beg you don't leave me, please "I begged

"Edward what do you want? "She asked

"You, I want u to stay"

"No"

"Bella" Alice called as she comes to the car

"What Alice?"

"Stay. With me you don't even have to look at this dick .come I haven't seen you for ages I need to catch up with m BFFE _**(A/N best friend forever)**_"

"Alice I…"

" , please, please, Belllllaaa please pleas…"

"Alice! If you stop screeching I will stay "

"YES THANK YOU, we have to go shopping, and then we have to go get make-Ove…"

"But, I have to drop these guys of at the airport, I will come back"

"I'm coming coz I know you too well, you will jump on the plan and go home "Alice ran inside at human pace

She came out again 2 minutes later with her purse

"let's go", oh and Edward"

"Yes?"

"Get out of your tux"

"Oh, yher, sure "I said

3rd persons P.O.V

Alice and Bella dropped the rest of the band at the airport

_**(A/N I forgot to say that max and tiffany are a couple, and Bella and Jo are a couple that's why ,if you go back ,at the concert they were wearing co-ordinated outfits and they all live together in a flat)**_

They all hugged Bella before they boarded the plane.

Bella and Alice got in the car and drove back to the Cullen house.

_**AN soooo what do you think,I know I haven't updated for ages but Ive been busy,hope you guys don't hate me.**_

_**I don't own twilight **__**wish I did thou**_

_**Review, favourite and follow**_

_**Lilmizzkkcullen xoxo**_


End file.
